Harry's Final Year
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: This takes place in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Some parts relate to the story Surviving Without Sirius. What will happen to Harry in his seventh year? What will the outcome be of the final battle with Voldemort? Warning angst later
1. Chapter 1

As promised I have decided to write a fanfic that takes place after the Half Blood Prince book. I am going to add chapters to Surviving Without Sirius every now and again so that events that transpire in this story make more sense. I don't like the way I left the previous fic off. Right, let's see if I can actually do this. This chapter is more of a prologue to this fanfic, taking place shortly after professor Dumbledore's funeral.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt of a plot in this story and any additional fictional characters that might appear from my previous fanfic (ie Reace Myrn).

II

An eerie silence had settled in all lands around the world. One in particular had a silence with the tinge of death hanging all around. All happiness seemed to have been sucked out of the people in the area. At the moment it was late at night and everybody was huddled in the castle that had been built on the land centuries earlier. The people within shivered, but it was not entirely because they were cold, but also because of a feeling of unease that permeated the air. Tensions were high and nerves frayed. The castle of Hogwarts was still encompassed by a sense of grief at the recent loss of their beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The murder of one of the greatest wizards of all time had shocked the wizarding world and many mourned his loss. The students, as well as teaching staff, under his care missed him tremendously and none more so than Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived'. Many students had been removed from Hogwarts and taken to the 'safety' of their homes by worried parents. Some still stayed on as they waited to be carted off to their various places of dwelling. Formal classes were no longer being held and teachers were in classrooms to in case there were any questions from students. They were there at this present time to be listening ears, give advice and well wishes for the future.

Harry Potter at this moment was lying awake in his bed. Harry had been the first person to go to bed that evening and had pretended to be asleep as Ron entered earlier and checked if he was awake or not. Harry didn't want to speak to many people at the moment. His mind was in constant turmoil and he feared for the future and especially his friends. It seemed to him that everybody that he had so far allow to become close to him has wound up dead or hurt.

Sirius Black, his Godfather, had died as he tried to protect Harry and a few loyal members of 'Dumbledore's Army' from being killed at the hands of deatheaters under the lead of Draco Malfoy's father. Both Ron and Hermione had been hurt while trying to help him and Ginny was nearly killed in his second year as Tom Riddle tried to get at Harry by sucking the life force out of Ginny. Now, somebody whom he had also viewed as a secondary father figure was now dead. Professor Dumbledore had sacrificed himself to keep Harry out of harms way. This played terribly on Harry's conscience, as he would have nightmares of Sirius dying followed by the image of a weak and frail Dumbledore dying soon after.

An image that never really left Harry was the staring dead eyes of professor Dumbledore as he had lain spread eagled on the ground. Those eyes would never be filled with any emotion again, the familiar twinkle in his eyes that had been such a prominent characteristic of his is now forever gone, never to shine again. Harry felt frustrated at what had occurred by he knew that his principle had gladly given his life for him, so that he, Harry, might live and see this situation through to the end.

The curtains of the windows had been drawn and suddenly flashed as lightning flashed across the sky. After a few seconds a dull thunder rumbled indicating that the bolt of lightning had struck far away. Harry sat up in his bed and looked around the room, which he shared with Ron, Seamus and Dean. Seamus and Dean had been taken home immediately after the Dumbledore's funeral. Ron was the only one left with him in the room and he was fast asleep. Just to make this a certain fact Ron gave off one of his characteristic snores that always indicated that he was in a deep sleep.

Harry pushed the covers that he had been lying under off of him and went to stand in front of the window. He drew one of the curtains aside and peered outside. He was momentarily startled as he saw a pair of eyes looking back at him but he quickly realized that it was only his reflection staring back at him. He turned his back on the window and his image. Lately he did not seeing his own image. While standing with his back to the window another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and momentarily illuminated the room. A magazine was sticking out a little from under his trunk.

Going to where he had seen it he managed to lift his trunk up and pull the magazine free. It was a wizarding magazine and one of its main articles was about Harry. The title of the article read 'The boy who lived, Harry Potter, Reveals All!' It was one of the magazines that decided that he was sane after all in his fifth year when Lunas Lovegood's father's magazine, 'The Quibbler', had published Harry's recollection of the events that had transpired at the cemetery where he saw Cedric Diggory die and where he saw Voldemort reborn.

"The boy who lived. It'll probably be 'the boy who died' soon enough." Harry quietly said to himself.

He dropped the magazine on the top of his trunk and felt penned in. He knew that he teachers would have a fit if he left the safety of the castle, but right now that was exactly what he needed. Harry started looking for his father's cloak and soon found it tucked away in his trunk. But he had unsettled some dust and sneezed as the dust particles irritated his nose. Soon his nose started running and he silently cursed his poor luck. He had hardly been sleeping for a while now and the result was that he had developed a runny nose as a result. He sighed, being tired sucked but having to put up with his sinuses playing tricks on him as well was just plain horrible.

He put his school robes on and then wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak. Quietly he made his way out of the boys' dormitories and past Hermione who had fallen asleep amidst a pile of books in the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully the portrait containing the Fat Lady swung open without a hitch and she did not even stir in her slumber. Taking out the Marauders Map Harry tapped it with the tip of his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said and immediately the map sprang to life with many dots with names attached to them.

Filch was currently in his office, doing who knows what, Mrs. Norris was patrolling near the Owlery and Peeves was bouncing around in a classroom. That meant that he had a clear path to the front doors of the castle seeing as the main people or creatures that he had to avoid were preoccupied elsewhere. Most of the students were in their common rooms and the teachers in their offices. Both quickly and quietly he made his way to the front doors and slipped silently out.

He was hit by a rather strong gust of wind that blew the invisibility cloak off of his head. His face was soaked by the accompanying wind and he shivered a little at the cold. Replacing the cloak over his head and making sure that he had a firmer grip on the cloak he made his way down the steps that lead to the front doors. It was colder outside than he had expected but he felt more at ease out here than inside the castle tossing and turning in a futile attempt to try and sleep. He sniffed as his sinuses continued to bother him in an attempt to tell him that his body was exhausted.

Harry reached the path that lead up to the steps and immediately veered off of it and walked on the grass. It was here, in the peace and silence of the rain, that he wanted to try and clear his mind. Life was very unfair in his opinion. Again his mind wondered to the title of the magazine he had looked at earlier. The words 'The Boy who lived' popped up in his mind. For days he had been in deep thought and wondered as to why so many people should have to suffer on his account. It seemed to him that he had only been this living miracle to soon become a sacrificial lamb. To defeat Voldemort would surely mean his death. Pain and suffering were what followed him. And worst of all was now that he had finally found Ginny he had to force himself to distance her from him!

It all felt so wrong! Every part of his being screamed for him to go to her and tell her that everything would be all right and that they could be together. But his logical and more sensible part of his brain knew that this was wrong. It was this part that was in control at the present. Should something happen to her, well, Harry didn't know what he would do. It seemed that he was just not meant to be happy in life, because every time he discovered something that brought him joy it was ripped away from him.

Another gust of wind blew up and Harry fought for the invisibility cloak to remain on his head. He sniffed again and then suddenly released his grip a little allowing the cloak to fall off of his head again. He stared up into the rain wincing a little as drops fell in his eyes. Within moments his entire head was soaked. While he knew it wasn't in his best interests to become soaked he felt calmed as the rain fell off of his face. But he quickly regained his senses and replaced the invisibility cloak over his head. He sneezed and knew that he shouldn't have soaked his head. He couldn't help suppressing a grin as he imagined Hermione and Ginny reprimanding him and saying that he should be resting and not doing this.

With his head clearer than earlier Harry made his way back to the castle and made his way up the stairs. Before entering through the large doors he took out the Marauders Map and quickly scanned it. Once more luck was on his side as there was again nobody in his direct path to the Gryffindor common room. Silently he made his way to the Gryffindor common room and soon found himself standing before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Secular Vista." Harry said and waited.

"Huh? What's that? Secular Vista? Yeah, that's the password." The Fat Lady mumbled as she swung open and went back to sleep.

Harry entered and saw that Hermione was no longer asleep but wide-awake and staring right where he stood. He with all of his might that she didn't know that he was there.

"Rather late for a walk isn't it Harry? Not the best weather to be outside in either mind you." Hermione said still peering right at him.

"How did you know it was me? And how did you know that I had been outside?" Harry asked with a sigh and removed the invisibility cloak and heading towards her.

"It's not really that difficult Harry. First off, why on earth would the portrait to our common room swing open and then close with nobody going through or going out? It could only be you under your invisibility cloak Harry, I've seen you do it enough in the past." Hermione said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Very good, I guess I should expect no less from you. But you've still not answered my second question Hermione, care to answer that for me?" Harry asked as he pulled up a chair next to Hermione and sat facing her.

"Harry, that was the easiest part. It's pouring outside and a small puddle of water formed out of thin air right where you stood." Hermione said with a full smile on her face.

"Well, I guess there's no getting detail past you. You know, you'd make a good auror Hermione." Harry said and let out a long, slow and audible sigh.

"Thanks Harry, but we all know that you'd be the best. It's just like I told you in the past, there is only so much that can be learnt from books. You've got plenty of talent and are strong in the field of magic and fighting the dark arts. You will be a powerful wizard one day Harry." Hermione said blushing a little.

"One day, what is that day never arrives?" Harry asked aloud instead of merely thinking it.

"Don't speak like that Harry. We'll get through this. You have Ron, myself and many others that are ready to help you Harry!" Hermione said a note of worry entering her voice.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm just tired, I hear what you say and appreciate it. You guys have helped me through more than one predicament involving Voldemort." Harry said trying to veer away from this topic.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while. Harry sat staring ahead of him thinking about what life could have been like had he not suddenly been chosen by Voldemort to be the one spoken of in the prophecy. Had Voldemort chosen Neville and not he, Harry, then he could be sitting with his family and probably with Ginny. He wished he could be with her. Hermione broke his train of thought as she suddenly spoke.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just tired I guess." Harry lamely replied.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you Harry?" Hermione asked, once again reading him like a book.

"Am I that transparent?" Harry asked not even trying to lie about what he was thinking about.

"Harry, I know it must be difficult. Just as you two openly admit how you feel about one another and now this. It's perfectly understandable you not staying together with Ginny though. You don't want to put her in harms way." Hermione said truly feeling sorry for Harry.

"Well, that's just my life I guess. One big let down after another." Harry said trying to make light of the subject.

"So, when are you going to go home Hermione? School is over, no more classes this school year." Harry asked her preventing another awkward silence from beginning.

"I leave to go home tomorrow. But I won't be there for too long because Ron has asked me to visit him at the burrow. It's going to be Fleur and Bills wedding after all. You are going to stay at the burrow these holidays won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm going to be there. I just need to spend a week or two at my delightful aunt and uncle's place. Joy." Harry replied.

"But, I didn't think that you would need to go there anymore?" Hermione asked a puzzled expression settling on her face.

"Well, it's to keep my word to professor Dumbledore. There are still magics that have been placed there by him that will have protective effects on me until I become of age. So, when I turn seventeen I will never have to go back there again. It's strange really, because had he still been alive I probably wouldn't have willingly gone back there…." Harry trailed off and looked at his lap.

"It's because you're being loyal to him Harry. There's nothing wrong in that." Hermione said a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I wish he weren't gone." Harry muttered and looked up to see Hermione's eyes welling up with tears.

"Me too Harry, me to." Hermione said taking a silken handkerchief out from amidst her robes and dabbing her eyes.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go back and really sleep this time. I think you've studied enough Hermione." Harry said, not really wanting to speak any more, and got to his feet.

"Good night Harry. Pleasant dreams." Hermione said as she too got up and made her way to her own dormitory.

"You too Hermione." Harry replied and hastened to his dormitory.

All was quiet as he quietly crept into his room and immediately he heard Ron give a loud snort. Harry smiled a little at this because this meant that his friend was still deeply immersed in his sleep. Harry got changed into some drier clothing and got into bed. But, as per usual, sleep did not come to him. A little voice in his head started to speak.

"You're always going to be alone you know."

"I have Ron, Hermione, Ginny and my other friends." Harry replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. The one you care dearly about is so close yet so far." The voice said.

"I know."

"Interesting thing Hermione said earlier though."

"She means well. Of course she can't know what it's like to finally get the person you care about and by choice break up with them." Harry said.

"You should try getting some sleep, you're hearing voices." The voice said with a chuckle.

Harry didn't make any reply. As he started drifting off into sleep one thought remained in his head and he voiced it out aloud.

"This is going to be an interesting _final_ year."

II

A/N Right all, that's where I'm leaving this chapter, or rather prologue. I hope it wasn't too boring and that the writing flowed smoothly enough for any who read it to follow. I'll update as soon as I can, though this might prove to be difficult due to responsibilities and my exams. Actually, I'm right exams tomorrow and the two days after that. Best get to studying. Thanks to any who took the time to read and a bigger thanks to those who decide to review!

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


	2. Chapter 2

I return with another chapter and was shocked that people read and reviewed the story! Thanks to you all! I'll apologize for the late update, but it's rather difficult to update all the stories I am contributing to at the moment. On to the kind people that reviewed the first chapter:

Bledding black rose: Thanks for your review! It's really great to have one of my older readers from my previous stories reading this new one. I felt inspired to write the last chapter as I did. Glad you enjoyed it. I'm no officially finished with my exams and thus will try to keep up with my writing.

Animegurl088: Thanks for reading the fic! I hope this update is quick enough, sorry for the lateness. Hope this chapter meets any expectations that you might have developed from the last one. Thanks again! 

SirJimmy7: Hey! Welcome new reviewer! I do indeed to finish this fic and will endeavour to write to the best of my meagre capabilities. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this.

Wow, three reviews! Thanks! I do believe that this is the most I have received for the opening chapter to any fic I have written. Thank you all so much! Right, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is owned and trademarks of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I own only the attempt of a plot in this story and any additional fictional characters that might appear from my previous fanfic (ie Reace Myrn).

I--I

The sun was shining high above in the air. A few white and fluffy clouds were scattered across the sky, but none hindered the sun from casting its brilliant glow. People and animals alike would all be benefiting from this brilliant radiance had its warmth not been prevented by an eerie fog that was permeating throughout the lands below. The Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office looking truly disheveled. His head was held in his hands as he rested his elbows on his table. Things were not going well for the free world and even more so for him. An open newspaper lay in front of him on his desk. A particular article with large black letters dominated the one page.

**Incompetence Rampant Amongst Government Officials**

_Crime is escalating and havoc is being wreaked throughout the city. When will it all end? This is the question on the minds of many people around the country as it seems that the situations that life is presenting is going from bad to worse. Murders are so numerous that many do not even get mentioned in the newspapers anymore. _

"_When people are threatened by an unknown assailant they become afraid. Some, if they are afraid, become violent and will strike back at anything to show that they are not intimidated. We are doing our best to find out who is behind all of these brutal murders but thus far have been unsuccessful. Even we are being targeted, not even police are safe. Be careful about where you go and always let somebody know about your whereabouts and when to expect you. These are dark times." Police commissioner Pierre Rodriguez had to say._

_Many people believe that it the reason that the problems are occurring because the people looking after the country's welfare and well-being are to blame. Numerous riots and picketing has been taking place outside the Governmental Buildings. _

"_It is clearly evident that the current prime minister is not in control of the situation. What is he doing to alleviate the problems? Nothing! While we suffer and die out here he sits safely in his protected building! It's time for a change! You people don't need some aristocrat to look after you! You need one of your own! If you vote for me then I guarantee that I will take a hands on approach to bringing an end to the difficult times that are encroaching upon us!" Candidate Ralph Cardigan was quoted as he addresses an angry mob picketing outside of the Governmental Buildings._

_It is clearly evident that it is a matter of time before the current prime minister hands in his resignation and….. **(more on page 4)**_

The prime minister removed his head from his hands and revealed a partially unshaven face. His face appeared to have aged years in the space of a few months. He stood up with a slight groan and went to stand in front of his windows that looked out to the landscape below that surrounded the building. He could clearly make out the numerous security officers placed around the perimeter of the fencing surrounding the landscape. They were doing their best to keep rioters as far away as possible without using lethal means. White smoke off to the left of his vision indicated the use of tear gas grenades.

"What has it all been for?" the president muttered to himself in a trembling voice.

His mind played back the hard earned victories in his campaign to become the prime minister. Back then the people had cheered his name and supported him. Now they curse his name and demand his resignation. It had always been his dream to lead this great country and he had achieved it. How many people could say that they had achieved their dream? But was this really his dream? No, this was more likely a never-ending nightmare. He had given so much for his country and these people.

In his younger days he had been a soldier and fought wars for this country. He had lost his first wife during the war. A car bomb had blown up while she was shopping. His second wife left him and took his children when he ran for government and won custody of the children as well. Serving his country had cost him everything. Why would doing something so noble end up with such horrible repercussions? The prime minister turned, took a little wilting potted plant off of his desk and hurled it at the painting containing the froglike little man that had made him aware of the world of magic.

"Why!" The prime minister yelled as the ceramic pot containing the plant shattered against the painting and he received a reproving glare from the occupant of the painting.

The plant fell to the ground with a dull thud as it lay with its roots exposed and soil all over. The door leading to his office exploded open and in ran Kingsley Shacklebolt with his wand held in his hand. Keen eyes surveyed the room before and took in the broken pot and sprawled pot plant.

"Everything alright sir?" Kingsley asked the prime minister as he put his wand away and approached the prime minister.

"Oh yes, everything is fine, perfectly fine. Just peachy keen! Another wonderful day on this damned forsaken earth!" he replied shaking with anger and frustration.

"I understand sir. Please sir, take care of yourself, the people need you." Kingsley said putting his hand on the prime ministers right shoulder.

"Do you? Yes, you do. Oh Kingsley, you're the only one that understands. If I tell people what is really happening then they will believe that I am off of my rocker." The prime minister said slumping his shoulders and staring at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kingsley asked in a gentle voice.

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you Kingsley, you're a good worker and a good friend." He said finally smiling a little and looking Kingsley in the eyes.

"Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to help where I can."

"You'd better get back to your post Kingsley, don't want you to get in trouble with your other superiors for chatting with me."

"No worries sir, I'll take the heat. But if you're sure…." He added hesitantly, wondering if the prime minister didn't want to talk.

"I'm sure. Thanks."

And with that Kingsley went off closing the door behind him. The prime minister went over to the half dead plant and gently picked it up. Well, now that it had been uprooted chances were, that in it poor state, it would die. He walked over to his desk and gently placed the plant down on it.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you better Kingsley, but I know what has to be done." He said opening his top drawer.

Inside of the drawer was an assortment of neat tray with compartments that had various pens and writing equipment. Swiftly he removed the tray to reveal an ornately decorated gun. It was a Desert Eagle hand held pistol that he had custom made from his war days. Picking up the gun he felt the coolness of the metal against his skin. He closed the drawer after replacing the tray and went to face the window again.

"After all, who will care if I'm gone? They all hate me now anyway. Like that poor plant it is time for me to go. I have nothing left in this life, nothing, nothing at all." The prime minister said as he raised the gun to his temple.

"Goodbye all." He said in a whispered and closed his eyes.

A single tear ran down his right cheek and fell unheard to the carpet below.

I--I

Kingsley had just started to work on his current task of ways on how to improve the security of this building when he heard a loud shot ring out from the prime ministers office.

"Shit! NOOO!" Kingsley yelled as he, along with a few other security guards ran towards the office from whence the gunshot had come from.

All burst into the room. The security personnel had their own firearms withdrawn and were scanning for the offending intruder. Kingsley knew better however as he rushed past them to where the prime minister lay.

"Damn it all! No!" Kingsley said as he stared at the sight before him.

The prime ministers head was half blown away and blood was pooling on the carpet upon which his body lay.

I--I

The events of the big city had nothing to do with the residents of Privet Drive. Harry was lying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The trip to Platform 9 ¾ went far to quickly for his liking. Uncle Vernon was waiting to pick him up and grunted at Harry as he had arrived. They packed his luggage into his uncle's car and drove off in silence.

"So, this will be the last time I will see you right? Once this visit is done you'll never darken our home with your tainted presence again?" Uncle Vernon said at last breaking the silence that had settled in the car.

"Yeah." Was all Harry said, equally happy at the prospect of not seeing his foul tempered uncle ever again, if all went well that is.

"Good, good, that's what I like to hear. No longer having to be associated with you and those weirdoes anymore. No longer having to worry about being discovered with a child in my house that is as abnormal as you. I can tell you, keeping up the pretence that you go to Saint Brutus' hasn't been an easy job. I mean, it's not easy to hide the fact that you are so different and abnormal when compared to, well, any of us. The fact is….." His uncle continued and at this point Harry found his mind wondering, not taking in what was being said.

But that was a few days ago. Mostly his mind drifted to parting with his friends. Hermione had actually been in tears. She feared for his safety and wished him the best of luck. Ginny did her best to hide her tears, but a few managed to leak from her eyes as she bid him farewell. Ron had shaken his hand and told him that in no time he (Harry) would be at the Burrow. The Weasley family departed, with no end to advice and well wishings from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasely.

Harry didn't know how he felt at the moment. Leaving this hellhole truly was something that he had dreamed of, yet he could hardly imagine life without it. Some of his darkest times had occurred in this place, things that had happened to him that most people never truly knew about. Only he knew what had happened. He looked at a few scars found on various places on his body and then turned his attention to a hooting that came from nearby.

"Well, soon you will be with your friends at the Weasley's. Just a little time longer and then we will both be free of this place." Harry said to his faithful snowy white owl, Hedwig, sitting in her cage and blinking her amber eyes at him.

He turned his attention to a copy of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered early this morning, without his aunt and uncle's knowing. Harry decided to re-read an article that had caught his attention and that he had repeatedly read.

**Hogwarts to Remain Open**

_With the dark times and numerous attacks from He Who Must Not Be Named people have been asking many questions. One of these has been a particular question that has been experiencing numerous heated debates as of late. This one is whether or not Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be opened for the new academic year. Opinions as to whether or not this will happen are divided amongst parents._

_All around the Wizarding World were shocked with the murder of Albus Dumbledore (Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Order of Merline, First Class) who was the previous headmaster of Hogwarts and the most powerful wizard of the age considered by many. Rumors persist that it was an inside job that was done by Severus Snape (former Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts) who has rejoined the ranks of He Who Must Not Be Named._

"_I don't think that I will be allowing my children to leave my house! To send them out during this time could be sending them to their graves!" One concerned mother said upon being interviewed._

"_My grandson, Neville, will be going back to Hogwarts if it is kept open. His parents were Auror's before him and they did not shrink back in fear to the Dark Lord. He has just about come of age and has expressed that he wants to carry on with his education." A grandmother of a child attending Hogwarts had to say when asked what she would do if the school remains open._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, has announced that he met with school governors and it has been decided that the school should be re-opened. _

"_Our children are our future, while we fight to preserve that future we must make sure that they are fully prepared for it. Classes presented will be more orientated around various methods and ways to better prepare themselves for what we are now facing and how to protect themselves. This is also a way of showing censored (the Dark Lords name was used but will not be printed in this family newspaper) that we will not be intimidated by his threats and scare tactics. By closing the school we will be allowing him a step closer to what he would want as victory. Extra protection will be provided as an extra precaution." Rufus Scrimgeour said in a statement to the press and Wizarding World._

_Whether or not this will be the best decision regarding the school only time will tell. Professor Minerva McGonogall (Transfigurations Teacher) has been appointed as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts while still maintaining her sixth and seventh year classes. _

Harry was glad that Professor McGonogall was the new headmistress. It wasn't that he didn't want Professor Dumbledore to not be the headmaster; circumstances had prevented that from continuing. He just thought that it was better that somebody who had taught for years at Hogwarts and who had worked so close to Professor Dumbledore is appointed as the new head.

"Just a few more days and then I am free of this place forever!" Harry said to himself and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

I--I

Finally the day that Harry had been looking so forward to and dreaming of arrived. The room that had been where he had stayed was vacant of anything that indicated that he had ever been there. Well, almost, except for a few stains and the loose floorboards that had hidden various odds and ins throughout the years and helped him to survive. His trunk was next to his bed and Hedwig's empty cage was sitting on top of his trunk. A day earlier he had received a note from the Weasley's, carried by Errol who barely made the flight, saying that the following day he would be picked up and escorted to the Burrow.

Sitting on his bed he sat in eager anticipation of seeing his friends. He couldn't wait to see Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny. But, that was going to be something he wasn't sure how to handle. Finally, after discovering that she did indeed love him, and he felt the same, he couldn't allow them to be together. He shook hid head and immediately his mood dropped.

"Harry." The strained voice of his aunt came from the doorway of his room.

"Yes?" Harry answered, barely acknowledging her presence with narrowed eyes, wondering what she wanted.

"I know we've not been very kind to you in the past. But I just wanted to tell you to be careful." Petunia said and this statement shocked Harry.

Had he heard right? Had his aunt, who loathes him, just told him to be careful? His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide as he sat in stunned silence.

"I- I don't understand." Harry finally managed.

"I didn't either care much for my sister, but I never wanted her to die. We had not parted on good terms when we last saw each other. I don't like you but I don't either wish you death." She said and quickly left having now eased her conscience.

Well. It did make sense to Harry. She hadn't done this out of caring for him, she felt guilty about being on bad terms with his mother before she died and obviously her conscience plagued her. She didn't want to have herself further burdened by Harry should he die. Still, it was not a bad gesture. This family had never been kind to him. They had been down right cruel and horrible on countless occasions. Before Harry could reply he heard his uncle bellowing downstairs for him. His way out of here was obviously here.

I--I

A/N Well, that's it for this chapter. I don't know what to say about it. I like the part with the Prime Minister in the beginning personally, especially the part of his tear falling down his cheek. Sorry for the poor quality of the chapter as well as the lateness. Life has been hell and yesterday I was in an accident. My car has been written off and the guilty party has gotten off Scott free, joy. Oh well, life sucks, what can one do? I'll carry on trying to update. Thanks to any who take the time to read this and especially any that review.

Cheers

Lost in A World of Pain


End file.
